Trials and Tribulations
by mcgonagallfan07
Summary: This story follows the trials and tribulations of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Something has happened to her and the Wizarding World doesn't know what to do. Will she survive? What will become of her? FYI: This isn't Yuri!
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Disclaimer: First off, I would like to make it clear that I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the plot. This will be the only disclaimer for the entire story.

Author's Note: This is the first fan fiction that I have written. Please review and let me know if you would like to see more. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It would be beneficial to you to know that this is from Professor McGonagall's point of view. Oh, and I should probably mention that by Betas are deathy A. Saiyania and Noodle23.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

'I don't think I should be feeling this bad this early on,' Professor McGonagall thought.

She was sitting behind her large cherry oak desk in her office, buried behind mountains of paperwork that needed correcting. Looking at her personal library, she sighed, realizing that tomorrow's lesson had not been prepared.

McGonagall flopped over on top of her work. She really didn't think she had the energy to continue.

There was a knock at the door.

'I can't deal with people right now,' she thought. 'Maybe if I ignore them, they will go away.'

She closed her eyes.

Another knock, only this time, it was louder. It was also followed by a voice.

"Professor? Professor, it's Hermione. Please open up. I really must have a word with you."

Pause.

"Professor, I know you're in there," said Hermione.

'No use fighting with that one,' thought Professor McGonagall.

With difficulty, she adjusted herself to sit pin straight.

"Very well then. Come in, Ms. Granger."

Hermione entered the office. The small door opened with a loud creak and shut with an equally loud slam.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said apologetically.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall, pretending as if the door had never slammed. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, Professor, I'm worried about you."

"Why is that, Ms. Granger?"

"I haven't been seeing you during meals for almost two weeks now, and during class, you look…"

McGonagall shot Hermione a stern look.

"…lethargic."

"Have a seat, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall. "I do have an explanation, but it may be long."

Hermione sat in front of McGonagall's desk.

"May I," she asked as she gestured toward the tartan patterned candy jar.

McGonagall nodded.

"This has actually been going on for years. I guess it's finally caught up to me."

Professor McGonagall placed her hands upon her desk to get up. She struggled, and Hermione ran over to help. McGonagall raised her hand.

"Please, Ms. Granger," Minerva said in her usual stern voice, "I do not need your help."

Hermione went back to her seat.

With great difficulty, Minerva finally stood. Now if only she could make it to the seat near Hermione.

McGonagall took a few small steps. She kept stumbling and her arms were too weak to support her frail frame. Once again, Hermione rushed over to help.

"Accio wand!"

McGonagall caught her wand and pointed it directly at Hermione.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Ms. Granger? I don't need your help."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione stepped back.

"But Professor," she said, holding back those tears, "you're in pain. I thought that if you leaned on me, I might be able to take away some of your burden."

McGonagall gave Hermione a puzzled look. It was a look Hermione had never seen before. The look faded as Hermione's words sunk in and Minerva realized that she was not alone. She lowered her wand.

"You're right, Hermione. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've been so independent my whole life, that I guess I thought that I would loose my dignity of you helped me."

"Asking for help is not a sign of weakness, Professor," said Hermione with a small smile. She took a step closer to McGonagall and offered her arm. It was accepted with eagerness.

"This chair will do," Minerva said gesturing toward the chair in front of her desk. "Thank you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked confused. Looking up at her, McGonagall took notice and said,

"What I have to tell you is important. I figured it would be better to do it this way instead of behind my desk.

Hermione nodded. She brought the other chair closer to McGonagall and sat.

"Now Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall began, "What I have to tell you is,…well,…it's a difficult thing to say."

"Have I…?"

"No, Ms. Granger. You have done nothing wrong. This has nothing to do with you. However, since you are Muggle-born, you may be able to help me."

**AN:** Remember that I am a newbie to the entire world of fanfiction. Please press that pretty button and review. FYI- If you flame it'll only warm me…it's awfully cold in the mornings.


	2. Chapter 2 That Which Is Unknown

**A/N: **Sorry it has taken me so long to finally update this story. Unfortunately, life does move forward and time never seams to be on my side. I know this chapter is really short. I had writer's block for a while, then I decided to cut the chapter short and leave with a sort of...well, cliffhanger I suppose. The disclaimer is the same. My Betas are the same; only neither of them had a chance to read this because both were begging me to post this. So as usual, please read and review.

Chapter 2: That Which Is Unknown

"Now Ms. Granger, what I am about to tell you…I have told no one. Not a single soul, nor Albus, for that matter."

"But surely Professor Dumbledore has questioned your actions."

"He has. I have told him that I have a mild case of the dragon pox and that out of class, it would not be wise for me to be around students."

"I see. But knowing Professor Dumbledore, he probably already knows the real reason."

"There is no doubt in my mind that he already has discovered the truth. And now, Ms. Granger, it is time for you to find out."

She grasped Hermione's hand.

"I have something that this world knows nothing of."

"As you said, I am Muggle-born," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Perhaps I could help."

Minerva looked thoughtfully at Hermione. She considered the ways she could tell her without breaking her heart. She knew that Muggles were usually cautious about this kind of news. She figured she's stick with the method she knew well- brutal honesty.

"I have cancer. It's spreading quickly and I probably will die."

Hermione sat back.

"Oh, Professor," Hermione said with hurt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…I…I had no idea." Hermione wanted to ask Minerva how much longer she had to live, but she was unsure of how to go about asking.

Even though she was not an accomplished witch in the field of Legilimens, Minerva knew what Hermione wanted to ask.

"About a year, Ms. Granger."

Hermione saw the pain in her professor's eyes. However, something didn't seam right about this. The Wizarding World not knowing about cancer? She knew the Wizarding World was behind, and she knew that magical people don't the same illnesses as the Muggle people. But still.

"Professor," Hermione began, "if the Wizarding World knows nothing about cancer, then how were you diagnosed?"

"A Muggle associate of Albus' was visiting, but the Headmaster was away on business. He spoke to me, noticed the way I was acting, and low-and-behold, a cancer diagnosis. I believe he called himself a "doctor", whatever that is. But of course, that was almost three years ago."

Hermione pulled her hand away from Minerva's.

"A doctor is the Muggle version of a Healer."

Minerva nodded her head in understanding, but Hermione didn't notice. She was too busy thinking.


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione's Secret

A/N: Well, I've had some time to write…finally. This chapter is longer than the last, at least. The disclaimer stands and my betas are the same, though they have not read this. My main beta, Deathy, has me working on another story. I also have some ideas for a couple of one-shots. We'll have to see where things go. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: Hermione's Secret

"You must tell Professor Dumbledore."

"But Ms. Granger, I might lose my…my…"

"Job? Professor, you might lose your life if you are not treated soon."

"There's a treatment," Minerva asked. Her emerald eyes twinkled with hope.

"In the Muggle World, yes."

"What are you implying, Ms. Granger?"

"Nothing yet, Professor. But, if I may ask, why did you wait three years before telling someone?"

"I…I thought I could get through this on my own."

"Professor, that is nearly impossible. Since cancer is a Muggle disease, you probably don't know much about it, do you?"

Unwilling to admit her lack of knowledge in all things Muggle, Minerva stared at her hands uneasily.

Hermione decided that this discussion would not be appropriate. She feared that she would insult her Professor's intelligence, which she would never dream of doing. She quietly resolved to explain cancer only if she is asked to. Instead, she decided on a slight change of topic.

"I understand what you are going through, Professor."

"No you don't, Ms. Granger."

"Yes, I do, Professor."

"No one does."

"My mother died of cancer, Professor." Hermione looked at Minerva with an expression that showed both sorrow and pride. Small tears began to form in her eyes.

"So, you do know what you are dealing with here."

Hermione nodded her head.

"The only thing I cannot do is arrange for your medical treatment. That responsibility should fall to someone else. Might I suggest Professor Dumbledore?"

If Hermione was not mistaken, Minerva was in love with Albus. She knew they were really good friends, and she knew they'd trust each other with important matters such as this. But at the same time, she didn't want to force anything. She figured that if the two were going to be a couple, there would be no better "test" situation than this one.

Minerva, it seamed, didn't appear to notice the set up.

"Are you saying that I go into the Muggle World?"

Minerva was good at reading through the lines. But at the same time, she was not sure if she understood what Hermione was saying. She also could have sworn that Hermione was attempting to set her up with Albus, but she thought it better to not bring that up at all. She loved Albus, but only as a dear friend. She was not too sure of how she felt of Albus as a potential boyfriend. No, he was more like a brother to her. While he would be of tremendous help to her now, she dismissed the idea of Albus as a boyfriend.

"Yes, Professor, I am. But you will need someone with Muggle connections to schedule your medical care. The Muggle medical system is a complicated one. I would do it myself, but I am not of age in the Muggle World."

Minerva thought for a moment. It did seam like Albus would be the best choice in this circumstance.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me," Minerva asked as chills ran up and down her spine.

"It's just you, Professor. I think it's awfully hot in here." Hermione glanced at Minerva with genuine concern. In her mind, she replayed her mother's sufferings.

Minerva summoned her wand. She caught it, aimed it at her robes and muttered a quick warming spell. She lowered her wand and glanced at Hermione, who was staring blankly into space. She could tell that Hermione was thinking about something important to her.

"Ms. Granger," she asked. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. I would very much like that."

Minerva raised her wand again. She transfigured miscellaneous objects on her desk into a small table, two tea cups, and a tea pot. She cast a spell to brew the tea, then she levitated the tea pot and poured two cups of tea.

Minerva sat back, exhausted. She could never remember feeling so drained after casting simple spells. She definitely felt her body growing weaker.

Levitating her own tea cup, she glanced back at Hermione, who was still staring blankly into space.

"You mentioned that your mother had died from cancer," Minerva said in attempt to break the eerie silence that had now developed.

Without breaking eye contact with the air she was staring at, Hermione began her grim tale.

"It was Christmas Eve six years ago, the year before I started at Hogwarts. Mom had been so sick. She was bedridden for at least a month. The treatments had stopped working and she had become susceptible to all sorts of illnesses."

Hermione broke her eye contact and took a sip of her tea. This time, she made eye contact with Minerva and continued her story.

"She knew she was dieing. We all knew it, we just didn't want to believe it. Somehow, she contracted pneumonia. All she wanted was to be in the family room and watch me open one gift. She was in excruciating pain as Dad and I moved her. Every ounce of strength took remarkable effort."

She distracted herself from crying by taking another sip of tea.

"Every movement caused her pain. The screams…the screams were just…just…so terrible…words cannot describe the horror."

"We finally got her into the family room. All I wanted was for her to hug me, but she was so weak. She died later that night, all we could do was watch."

Hermione took a minute to steady her emotions.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Ms. Granger. I had no idea."

"Thank you, but do you see what I am trying to say, Professor?"

"You don't want me to die alone?"

Of course Minerva knew what Hermione was trying to say. It was a fact that she simply did not want to accept.

"Yes, but…"

"No regrets."

"Umm, not exactly…"

"Ms. Granger, I know perfectly well what you are saying. I'm just not ready to deal with the fact that cancer may kill me."

A silence developed as both women became lost in her own train of thought.

Minerva was starting to come to terms with the fact that this may potentially kill her. Then she thought of Hermione. She knew what it was like to lose your mother- her own mother had died during her fifth year at Hogwarts- but she could never imagine losing a parent to a disease.

"Ms. Granger, did your mother ever get to see you open that one gift she wanted to see you open?"

"Yes, Professor, she did."

Minerva wanted to ask what the gift was, but she was unsure if it was her place to. But she didn't need to. Hermione willingly provided the answer.

"It was a photograph of her and I on our last family vacation. It was a place we all loved. The picture was taken right before she got ill. It means so much to me."

A/N: So, there you have it. That's why Hermione was drawn to Minerva. Hermione's past experience, caring heart and good observational skills led her to her Professor. From now on, you should start seeing changes, however small they may be, in Minerva.


	4. Chapter 4 Realization and Inner Conflict

**A/N:** Sorry I have not been able to update recently. This last week has been really busy. I'm not going to bore you with what I have been doing, but I will again offer my apologies. So, this chapter is really short. I'm sorry about that too. But at least you still have something to read. The disclaimer still stands as is. This chapter was, again, not beta-ed. That may be the way the rest of the story will be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 4: Realization and Inner Conflict **

"You're right, Ms. Granger."

Hermione stared dumbfounded at her Professor.

"I can't do this alone. I'll be going up to the Headmaster's office. Please return to Gryffindor Tower. I will keep you posted on my condition. Oh, and for my sake, please do not tell anyone what I have told you. I will tell people when I am ready to."

"All due respect, Professor, but you are too weak to go to Professor Dumbledore's office on your own."

"Ms. Granger, there is something else eating at me that I must get off my chest. As you are my student, I think it is inappropriate to share in your presence. It is evident that only the Headmaster hears, if we get to that point."

"I understand Professor. Shall I go get him for you then?"

"No thank you, Ms. Granger. I will be alight."

Hermione took out her wand and re-transfigured her cup. She placed the object on Minerva's desk. Hermione's suspicions about what was on Minerva's mind were proven to be correct. She smiled.

Hermione turned and started towards the door. She stopped where Minerva was sitting and placed her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Good night then, Professor."

"Good night, Ms. Granger. See you in class tomorrow."

Hermione left Minerva alone with her thoughts.

Minerva was thinking of the best way to get to Professor Dumbledore. She figured that she only had two options: she could walk, or she could send her patronus. She considered two the pros and cons of each choice.

She quickly realized that walking wasn't the best idea. As it is, she realized that she could no longer walk without help. And surely, the walk to Albus' office would exhaust her rather quickly. She decided instead on sending her patronus.

She lifted her wand and tightened her grip on it. She knew she would be exhausted afterwards, but she concentrated all her magic into this one spell.

"Expecto patronum."

A silver jet shot out of from her wand. It flew around the room and landed on the floor in front of Minerva where it took on the form of a tabby cat. Minerva stared at her patronus, her animagus form.

"Go to Albus," she told it. "Tell him to come down to my office, as I have something that I need to discuss with him."

The patronus cat nodded her head and ran through the door.

Minerva broke her concentration and sat back in her chair. Now, all she had to do was wait.

**A/N:** So, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that I owed it to you guys to update as soon as I could. Anyway, I have huge plans for the next chapter. In the upcoming chapter, Minerva is going to be reveling a few things to Albus. Hope you'll stick around to find out.


	5. Chapter 5 Inner Conflict Revealed

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to finally update the story. To be honest, I sort of ran out of ideas. When I finally got one, I had nothing on me to write with, as I was on the bus, so I wrote it on my cell phone. The idea for the last half of the story came to me during Latin class when this creepy kid called me Minerva. Now I'm sure he thinks I'm some sort of psycho. Then again he is psycho for declaring I'm the one and only Minerva McGonagall in front of my ex-boyfriend. As far as I know, he knows nothing of Harry Potter, either. That kid's kind of…well…mad in the head. Anyways, sorry to bore you to death with this long note. Wow, I'm full of apologies. Any how, please R&R. Enjoy!

­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 5: Inner Conflict Revealed**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Minerva said.

"Min, I got your patronus," Dumbledore said. "Is everything alright?"

"I have not been completely honest with you, Albus."

"Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Oh don't pull that with me!"

Albus crossed the room and sat across from Minerva.

"What's wrong, Min?"

"You don't know how hard it is for me to tell you this."

"I'm always here. You know that."

Minerva looked at Albus. Her stern face melted away and she looked old and worn out.

"I know it's not Dragon Pox, Min."

"If you know so much than why didn't you say something?"

"Because it's up to you, not me."

She turned toward Albus.

"It's cancer, Albus."

Albus moved closer to Minerva. He put his hand over hers.

"I've been told, dear."

Minerva turned away from Albus.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"You already know the answer."

There was a long silence. Finally, Minerva turned to Albus.

"I need help. I can't fight this alone. But I don't know who to turn to or what to do."

"That's where I come in, my dear."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would. You are my best friend and my confidant. I care about what happens to you."

"Thank you, Albus."

Albus sat back. He looked at Minerva carefully. The twinkle in his eyes told her that he was hanging on her every word. She took this opportunity to confide in Albus.

"I'm scared, Albus."

"Scared of what? This disease?"

"Well, yes, and that fact that I…"

Minerva stopped before she could reveal her inner most fear. She realized then that Albus would have her tell him anyway. She considered making something up, but, no. she could never lie to a man who has been so kind to her.

"Go on, my dear."

Minerva dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm scared to be alone," she admitted.

"You don't have to be. I am here."

"I feel so weak."

"Then maybe you should go to bed."

Minerva let out a small laugh. Albus could be so childlike at times.

"Come on, I'll help you."

"Albus, I can't go to bed!"

"Why not?"

"There are papers that still need grading and lessons that need planning."

"You're not thinking of working, are you," asked Albus, slightly shocked.

"I am," Minerva replied simply. "What will my students think if I am unprepared and off schedule?"

"Than I shall take care of your paperwork."

"Albus, I can't do that to you!"

"Honestly, Min. I don't mind."

"Yes, but you must have lots to do."

"I always have time to see the abilities of our students."

Minerva thought this over. It seamed like a good deal. She'd get a bit of extra sleep and all of her work would be done. She decided to take Albus up on his offer.

"Alright, Albus. If you're sure. Now, when you grade the essays…"

"Minerva, dear, I think I can figure it out."

"Right."

Albus stood and walked over to Minerva. He held out his hand.

"Now, if you would allow me, I will help you to bed."

Not really having a choice in that matter, Minerva took Albus' hand. He helped her up and supported her as she walked.

When they got to Minerva's sleeping chambers, Albus threw back the blankets on the bed. Minerva transfigured her robes into her night dress. She was magically weak afterwards, but she took comfort in the fact that Albus was there with her.

Albus helped her into bed and magically summoned the blankets to cover Minerva. After he said goodnight, he transfigured a chair and sat down near the bed.

"Albus, what are you doing?

"Spending the night with you."

"What about my paperwork?"

"Relax, Min. It'll all be done by morning."

With that said, Minerva drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** I promise the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
